The invention relates to a retaining wall for defining earth banks, earth walls and other earth slopes, consisting of individual moulded blocks of concrete or the like arranged in rows or courses one above the other.
The retaining walls concerned here consist of moulded concrete blocks which are to lie one upon the other predominantly without mortar connection, that is loosely. The purpose of the invention is to form moulded blocks suitable for this purpose so that on the one hand they are easy to produce, namely with substantially conventional concrete block machines and concrete moulds of ordinary basic assembly, and on the other hand render possible easy laying for the formation of retaining walls, namely up to a certain height without anchorage of the individual moulded blocks.